The three Delafont sisters go to Hogwarts
by xXJayXxEdenxX
Summary: We wrote our first fic! HP meets steampunk, yay!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: We are really into all of this steamy-punky stuff, gals and pals :). Hope you enjoy our little tidbit!

* * *

It was a quiet, rainy day. Like, it was forboding. The forest was also quiet.  
D'Arcy Delafont was staring sadly out of the window of her delicately furnished room and twisted a strand of her auburn hair around her finger, tears welling up in her forrest green eyes. Tradgedy had struck her life.  
It was not as if she was not used to tragedy. Tragedy followed her around. She had already put on her mourning clothes and her long black robe was billowing in a gust of wind. She looked sad.  
Her parents had been killed by the dark lord and while preparing their funeral, her guardian Lord Alastair had died of a stroke, leaving her and her sisters Trinity and Gwendolyn in the care of her cruel Aunt.

Suddenly the door flew open, and Trinity came in. She wore a frilly blue gown trimmed with white fur and looked angry. Trinity's eyes were also red from crying. She was quite the looker and being courted by Harry Potter. But mainly she looked angry. And she was shouting. D'arcy understood little of what her sister was shouting but it seemed that her aunt had arranged her hand in marriage. She broke down, too. Together they were crying. Their dresses got dirty when they fell to the floor as sorrow claimed them.  
"There is only one way we can escape this misery!," exclaimed Trinity. "We have to hide in the forbidden forrest in Daddy's old hunting hut until we can proof Aunt Aurelia's involvement with the dark lord and she will get sent to Azcaban, so we can live freely again!"

Before D'Arcy could agree, however, she began to feel faint. She fell down and had a vision.

When she came to, her sister was holding her hand. Her aunt was screaming. "I will not let you return to Hogwarts, you naughty girls!" She was screaming more but D'Arcy could not hear any more. Her ample bosom was heaving and she was feeling not quite herself. Trinity tried helping her up but their aunt was blocking the way out of the room.

So Trinity nonchalantly took out her wand and blew her aunt out of the way. "Accio luggage!," she yelled and directed the flying trunks and hat boxes towards the carriage that their butler Alfred (Batman 4ever!) had been cleaning, so it was not in the shed as usual.

Then she finally pulled her sister to her legs and hushed her out of the door.

"Go down, I will fetch out darling sister Gwendolyn so we can make a prompt exit!"  
However, Gwen came running right away. She was holding her broom in one hand. She was the youngest of them and had just passed her fourth year exams. The carriage was waiting for them. It had been given to them by their parents. Inside it was very luxurious, all satin and velvet. It was painted in the colours of their noble house, gold and blue. Outside, the two phoenix birds started pulling the coach up. Soon they were soaring and on their way to Hogwarts.

* * *

A/N: TOODLES! thx fr revious!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello and welcome back to our little story. Jay you stupid c*nt you were supposed to add an AN to the last story! WTF!

When they arrived at Hogwarts it was already time for the sorting ceremony. They took their places at the ravenclaw table, where all their friends were already seated and commented their extraordinary good looks, even though they weren't so shabby themselfes. Ravenclaws are the prettiest students in hogwarts!

"How is the sorting going?," asked Gwendolyn.

"Not bad," answered her friend Seraphin. "We are getting the prettiest girls as usual."

Suddenly a very ugly girl was called in from by the sorting hat.

"Ew, I hope she goes to Gryffindor with the other ugly gingers," D'Arcy enough, Griffindoor.

„Welcome, new students!," said Dumdumdore when the sorting was done. D'arcy sniggered when one of the ginger girls put her elbow into the pudding in front of her. They were just soooo stupid! She flicked back her immaculately curled hair and looked at the ceiling. Outside it was snowing and raining. She could have sworn that she had just seen a shooting star. Quietly, she made her wish. Her sisters were already chatting away happily. It sure felt good to be back in Hogwarts, the one and only home they had now. Gwen had also met a friend of hers, a pretty Slytherin. Together, they were comparing embroidery stitches of the season. Just because their aunt had clamped down on their clothes budget, they didn't have to go unfashionable. They were perfect ladies, thank you very much.

"Soo... what was your vision back in the house about?," asked Trinity silently when she was sure her youngest sister couldn't hear her. It would probably upset her too much. She was very prone to fainting. Just as D'arcy was about to answer a boy from the Gryffindor table came over. "Hello my dearest morning star," he greeted Trinity with a longing look in his eyes, but she could totally see his raging boner through his pants as he kissed her hand.

"Oh, hello, Harry," she said with a fake smile. Harry was always throwing himself at Trinity. Not that anyone couldn't understand that. She was just naturally always the most stunning, most interesting person in the room. Trinity shot a pleading look at her sister. D'Arcy understood immediately. She waved at Harry neglectfully and told him off: "Oh, push off. Harry, it is not decent to be so out in the open..." He marched off, his head hung low because of the disappointment. They looked at each other. Understanding passed betwen them. "What a git", said Trinity, giggling. D'arcy piped up: "You have forgotten "pompous", sister dearest." Both sniggered.

"Let's go somewhere more private though," said Trinity. "There are too many eavesdroppers here."

So they got up with their plates still half full, as it is proper for a young lady, straightened their dresses and left the great hall arm in arm.

"Let's go into the transformation classroom," said D'Arcy. "It should be empty and it is just around the corner.

They went to the classroom, but when Trinity opened the door, she was prensented with a horrible sight! Professor Snape and a person in a dark hood were in the room! Gwen, who had followed them, fainted! It was horrible! Proffessor Snape just looked at them and took off. The second person was nowhere to be seen. Trinity and D'arcy had tears of horror in their eyes.

"We can't keep her out of this any longer, I'm affraid," Trinity sighed and gestured towards her younger sister Gewndolyn. "Tell us about your vision, D'Arcy."

D'Arcy sighed deeply. Her eyes were spilling tears now. Trinity put a comforting hand on her arm and sighed herself. Gwen came to her senses shortly after and looked at them both concernedly. She knew that her sisters always tried to protect her. Trinity looked from Gwen to D'Arcy and back. Both of her sisters were ashy-white (even more than their noble pallor!) and ready to faint again. However, just as she was going to tell them not to worry, D'Arcy straightened her shoulders. Tears were now falling freely on her fashionable, pale pink gown. "It was horribel!" she exclaimed. "I saw a raven and an eagle and a sparrow, all freely soaring the skies. And then... and then they were both shut down with one arrow!" By now she was sobbing into her sisters midnight-blue blouse. Gwen was struck. Her mouth was open.

Hope you liked it! Leave reviews (see, Jay, this is how u spell that!) uwu – toodles! - Eden


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry this one is a bit short, we are really building up to something here :) toodles

"What do we do now?," Gwendolyn asked desperately and almost fainted again.

"We need to hide somewhere," D'arcy explained.

Suddenly the door flew open and in came... Professor McGonnagal!

D'Arcy was crawling on the floor, sobbing again. The feeling of empinding dread was in her heart. The Professor looked at her sternly. "Miss Delacour, get yourself together", she reprimanded. Gwenn helped D'Arcy up, her eyes looking very much like a forest lake during full moon. Her skirt brushed the floor gracefully as they righted themselves.

Trinity bravely stood in front of her sisters, her delicate chin held high.

"Don't you dare scold my dear sisters!," she bellowed, pink roses beginning to bloom on her palid cheeks. "They have been trough terrible horrors and you cannot speak to them like that!"

McGonnagal was dumbfounded, but D'arcy couldn't help but secretely admire her sharp features in the silky moonlight.

Trinity really put her foot down! She took both of her sisters' hands and marched out, leaving a very unhappy McGonagall behind. They had more important things to worry about now! D'Arcy took a glimpse back, though. Women are so hotttt when they are angry, she thought.

"Don't think I didn't catch that look in your eye," Trinity hissed as she pulled her sisters out of the wooden front portal into the velvety blue darkness of that wonderfully mild october night. "Omg, she's your teacher, Eden!1"

"Where do we go now?," Gwen cried and suddenly stopped in her tracks. She could feel tears run down her cheeks shimmering like a chain of pearls in the moonlight again.

"We go into the forbidden forest!," D'ary announced. "Where Aunt Aurelia can't find us!"

"But Trinity, the forbidden forrest is forbidden!," D'arcy gasped.

Trinity flicked back her long, dark, lucious hair and smirked. "It never stopped Harry Potter, you dumdum." Her sisters laughed. It could not be that hard then.

Gwen still looked a bit scared. She was the youngest, after all. Sometimes she still needed the reassurance of her sisters. Trinity laughed brightly. "Oh, well. We want to do this, no?" She ruffled Gwen's hair which made the youngest feel a lot better all of a sudden. They walked quickly now, so that they would not be caught be Professor McGonagall. The moon out was a perfect crecent but provided enough light to see the outlines of the forest, the lake and the mountain ranges.

"I don't like the forest," whispered Gwen as she heard a rustling in a nearby bush. "It is toooooo dark."

"That is the littelest of our troubles," D'arcy sighed. She knew what her vision meant - they were going to die. Being a great magician she didn't worry about herself and with all her strange steam contraptions Trinity could hold herself in any fight pretty well, but it was Gwen, her youngest sister that she was worried about. She would only be safe as long as her loyal companion, her phoenix Unhappy was by her side.

Her phoenix was a present their beautiful mother had given to Gwen as a protector. D'Arcy knew that the family curse was catching up with them, faster than usual. Their aunt surely was responsible. She was always complaining about their crying and their sadness. D'Arcy still could not shake her feeling of unease.

A/N: please follow and review!


	4. Chapter 4

"They say it's not the size that counts... I say they just never had an appropriately sized cup of tea in their lifes," said Gwendolyn as she sipped from the gigantic cup her sister Trinity had made her.

"And I could say the same thing of a young mister Harry," winked D'Arcy over to Trinity.

Trinity blushed, but rolled her eyes, as she sunk back into her seat and crossed her arms.

"Please, D'Arcy, he is a child. I need a REAL man."

They had lightened a fire in the old hunting hut of their father, so it was now warm and cozy in there. They almost felt safe, even though the prophecy was still dangling over their heads like a sword of damokles. Gwennie was the most nervous of them all.

"But what if they throw us out of Hogwarts?" She wailed. D'Arcy just rolled her eyes. They'd been over this already but their sister somehow never got the message.

"Better than dead," Trinity chuckled. Her words, however, were given a nefarious tinge when the thunder outside rolled loudly and lightning lit the room in its scary, blue, cold light.

D'Arcy had her knitting on her lap and was - all lady, even in the dire circumstances - adding a few finishing touches. It was an early Christmas present for her favourite sister Trinity. She was adding cool bow buttons and a cute lace edging around the hem. It was a blue scarf.

Suddenly, another lightning split the sky and a bloodcurdlying scream pierced through the night. The sisters immediately jumped up and looked at each other.

"What was this?!," Gwendolyn screeched.

"They say it's not the size that counts... I say they just never had an appropriately sized cup of tea in their lifes," said Gwendolyn as she sipped from the gigantic cup her sister Trinity had made her.

"And I could say the same thing of a young mister Harry," winked D'Arcy over to Trinity.

Trinity blushed, but rolled her eyes, as she sunk back into her seat and crossed her arms.

"Please, D'Arcy, he is a child. I need a REAL man."

They had lightened a fire in the old hunting hut of their father, so it was now warm and cozy in there. They almost felt safe, even though the prophecy was still dangling over their heads like a sword of damokles. Gwennie was the most nervous of them all.

"But what if they throw us out of Hogwarts?" She wailed. D'Arcy just rolled her eyes. They'd been over this already but their sister somehow never got the message.

"Better than dead," Trinity chuckled. Her words, however, were given a nefarious tinge when the thunder outside rolled loudly and lightning lit the room in its scary, blue, cold light.

D'Arcy had her knitting on her lap and was - all lady, even in the dire circumstances - adding a few finishing touches. It was an early Christmas present for her favourite sister Trinity. She was adding cool bow buttons and a cute lace edging around the hem. It was a blue scarf.

Suddenly, another lightning split the sky and a bloodcurdlying scream pierced through the night. The sisters immediately jumped up and looked at each other.

"What was this?!," Gwendolyn screeched.


End file.
